steampediafandomcom-20200214-history
Realm of Sky
This is a realm far above our own. It is a world where, billions of eons ago, some wizards destroyed the world with their magics, leaving nothing but water and islands on the surface, but in the sky, is where the civilizations were mostly rebuilt on the many many floating islands in the cloudy skies. It was discovered through a portal not too long ago. This page deals with the civilizations of the world. = History of the Realm = BC = Before Cataclysm AC = After Cataclysm ??? BC- Great One is forged by the steel gods, many galaxies away. ??? BC- The planet Anur is formed. 5000 BC- Humans evolve on Anur. Meanwhile, the Great One is colonized with the monks of the steel gods, living among its body like symbiotic parasites, building cities upon the many gears of the god-machine. 1000 BC- Humans evolve into their current form. Cities and nations are fully formed. Anur is fully civilized and enters the Information Age. 500 BC- One man begins an organization to promote steam and clockwork technology. 1 BC- The nations of Anur begin to war amongst themselves. 0 BC- The Great One is destroyed, sending out a shockwave of magical energy through the universe. It hits Anur, followed by several chunks of debris. Anur is turned into a vast wasteland of empty cities. Weeks later, chunks of rock float upwards and form floating islands above this vast wasteland. The magical energy is transferred and swells in what is now the Realm of Earth. Whatever humans survived started making their own nations within the new Anur. 10 AC- The Embrush Emperor rises to power. 600 AC- All nations are 100% established. The first airships are created. Routes are formed throughout the skies. 650 AC- Realm of Sand is now being colonized. 670 AC- Knights Clockwork is formed, a tiny militia. 701 AC- The Knights Clockwork become a Knightly Order, and the mainstray of the Embrush Empire's military. 1180 AC- Furnace is discovered and colonized. 1190 AC- Realm of Earth is entered for the first time. Colonization of this area begins. 2000 AC- The first Sky War. All nations are at war. 2005 AC- Sky War ends after a portal opens and the German occupation begins. Embrush Empire and the Sky Shogunate begin fighting the Kaiser. Within the year the conflict ended and the Kaiser was given his own territory and started his own nation. 2010 AC- Evan "Evz" O'Connor defeats the Kaiser and sends them back to Earth, and then he leaves the Realm. 2011 AC- World is at peace. Realm of Earth is full of cities and castles and villages and farmland as more and more people depart from the Realm of Sky. WIP ---- = Civilizations = Embrush Empire The Embrush Empire is the largest of the nations. It's current Emperor, Saliotan, has been in power for more than one hundred years, and is rumored to being kept alive on some sort of machine. The main military of the Empire is the Knights Clockwork Order, who uphold the peace and order throughout the empire and its colonies. Colonies Holy Imperial City (Capitol) Port De Lorol (Home of many airship pirates) L'eannadia (HQ of the Knights Clockwork) Kim Dalla Nabe Norm The Gebby Islands Jon Tol ---- Sky Shogunate The Sky Shogunate is mostly Japanese in descent. Their use of blackpower and clockwork weaponry is extremely limited, and they prefer to use ancient feudal Japanese weaponry such as the katana and yumi. Their airships have the heads of fierce dragons of jade. Colonies Castle Raijin (Capitol) Mouth of Kami Kazi (a prison built near several fierce wind storms) Hoja's Dojo (A training facility for the military) Rin Shi Sakan Tower Noshika temples Gowday's dojo (Yet another training facility) Noken ---- Dorai Rider territory The Dorai are large birds. The Dorai riders are barbarians who tame and ride them.By most peoples, they are considered airship pirates. Some even capture airships of the nearby nations of the Sky Shogunate and the Baisher Empire. Colonies Fort Asha Caljo Gora Tribe Gjin Tribe Jety (A trading island) Kanostan (Capitol) Osh Tribe Calina (A city) Jade Tribe Dome of Jom (A holy relic of sorts) ---- Skygard Skygard is the land of the most ferocious airship pirates ever known, the viking raiders. For hundreds of years they have been plundering the churches, cities, and colonies of both the Embrush Empire and the Baisher Empire. The are all strong, using axes and swords, some even blessed by magic. Colonies Skygard (Capitol, a gigantic floating island that can be seen almost anywhere in the skies. It's mountain is immense and some say the summit touches the stars, or the gods. The vikings have followed the human subrace known as the Dwarves deep into the caves, where they have constructed the greatest city in the realm. Here, the vikings are led by the Norse Gods, all led by Odin. These Gods were the ones who were worshiped by the real-world vikings during the dark ages, through the portal.) City of Rane (Was once a city belonging to the Embrush Empire, but was taken and occupied.) Dij (A collection of huts on a floating rock.) Tif (A single tower of a floating island, that houses many wizards.) Gyl (Another collection of huts on floating rocks.) Calthom (A great city once belonging to the Baisher Empire.) Si (Yet more huts on rocks.) ---- Kingdom of Bob Bob was a simple man living with his family in Rane, before the vikings invaded. He took his things and left with his family to a single rock, where he constructed a small village for his family and friends to live. Unfortunately for him, he is in the middle of every other nation, so now, Bob's son, Tom, has formed a large enough militia to defend them, along with hiring a single Clockwork Knight to watch over the village. Colonies Bob. ---- Baisher Empire The Baisher Empire were the ones to create the first airships and bless the skies with them, and link the lands, hundreds of years ago. Their use of technology is beyond that of any other nation. Their military is made up of diesle-powered fighting machines and hordes of footsoldiers sporting trenchcoats, gasmasks, bolt-action rifles and swords. Colonies Baishernay (Capitol) Kofa Kettleburg Vided Cye and Sinoy Illean (Largest city in the Realm of Sky) Ron Covel Buk Revola Ikany ---- Riesiges Reich des Kaiser (RRdK) The Kaiser was the German who created the portal. It was discovered by accident back in the 1800s, as the result of a failed experiment at one of the Kaiser's research facilities. Upon first contact to this new world, scout ships sent through by the KAS were soon attacked by Dorai Raiders. A single station was constructed outside of the vast portal to monitor the realm upon a vast floating rock. When need be, scout, exploration, and military airships are sent through the portal. Wilhelm Amsel had entered the land through the portal and stayed on the station for some time. However, word of the discovery became known to many in the real world, and currently there has been many skirmishes to relieve the RRdK of having the portal under their sole control. NOTE: The portal has since disappeared, and the world has been shut off from 1800's Earth. The monitoring station remains, with some German remnants still aboard. Colonies Monitoring Station #408 (Capitol. Essentially functions as the Kaiser's command center in the Realm. Houses the Palace to the Kaiser, operation bases for the KCS, KAS, KNS, and KWS, and the Breslau Forschung Komplex) = Other lands = Realm of Sand Realm of Earth Furnace Category:Worlds